


A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That

by sidhe_faerie



Series: In The Hearts of Camelot [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaius has to find a way to use magick without being caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That

**#5. A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That**

Featured Character: Gaius

Rating/Warnings: K+ (possible character death)

Word Count: 427

Summary: Gaius has to find a way to use magick without being caught.

**#5. A Pinch Of This And A Spell Of That**

Gaius couldn’t believe what was happening. Here he was about to watch his ward die. Hunith had trusted him with her son and he didn’t protect him the way he should have.

Merlin was foolish and drank the poison wine now he was going to die and there wasn’t much Gaius could do but watch. Arthur had gone to get the antidote but he was in the dungeon for leaving without the King’s permission. Gaius hoped that Gwen could get the Mortaeus plant from Arthur.

When Gwen ran in with the flower, he was relieved but it was short lived. He was going to have to use magick to make the antidote work.

Merlin was getting worse and Gaius was getting desperate he didn’t care if magick was illegal. He was going to save Merlin. He crushed the flower but then he paused. He couldn’t do magic in front of Gwen. He had to get her out of the room somehow.   

Gwen noticed that he had stopped. “Why have you stopped?”

“The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote.” Gaius told her then realized he shouldn’t have said anything about magick.

Gwen was upset. “But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could.”

“I'll try and make it work without it.” Gaius knew how to get Gwen out of the room. “Oh, I need some fresh water.” Gaius handed her a bowl and she ran out.

Gaius lifted the bowl and started to say the spell. “Sythan...” He hesitated then started over. He had no choice if he wants Merlin to live. “Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum.”

Gaius watched as the potion sizzled. He stood there wondering if that was enough when Gwen came back in with the water. He took the bowl and thanked her. Then he put the potion in a cup and hoped it would work. He went to give it to Merlin with Gwen’s help.

Gwen pinched his nose and Gaius poured the green liquid into Merlin’s mouth. He willed Merlin to swallow it.

Gwen and Gaius waited and Merlin died right before them. They were trying to consol each other when the young warlock woke up with a quip only to receive a kiss from Gwen.

Gaius stood there and smiled. He didn’t regret what he did. He just hoped no one would ever find out that he could still use magick. If he was found out then he was sure, friend or not, Uther would kill him. 


End file.
